Following are publications which disclose background information related to the present invention. These publications are discussed in greater depth in the Background sections indicated and in Example 1. P. Dhaese et al. (1983) EMBO J. 2:419-426, A. Depicker et al. (1982) J. Mol. Appl. Genet. 1:561-573, H. DeGreve et al. (1982) J. Mol. Appl. Genet. 1:499-511, and F. Heidekamp et al. (1983) Nucl. Acids Res. 11:6211-6223 report the sequences of "transcript 7" (identified as ORF3 of the present invention), nos, ocs (ORF11 herein), and tmr (ORF8 of the present invention), respectively. Publications disclosing RNA or protein products of T-DNA genes are listed in Table 5 (see Genes on the TIP Plasmids). N. Murai et al. (1983) Science 222:476-482, and T. C. Hall et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 485,614 disclose use of the ocs (ORF11) promoter for expression of a plant structural gene. M. W. Bevan et al. (1983) Nature 304:184-187, R. T. Fraley et al. (1983) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 80:4803-4807, and L. Herrera-Estrella et al. (1983) Nature 303:209-213, disclose use of the nos promoter for expression of bacterial structural genes (see Manipulations of the TIP Plasmids).
Shuttle Vectors
Shuttle vectors, developed by G. B. Ruvkun & F. M. Ausubel (1981) Nature 298:85-88, provide a way to insert foreign genetic materials into position of choice in a large plasmid, virus, or genome. There are two main problems encountered when dealing with large plasmids or genomes. Firstly, the large plamsids may have many sites for each restriction enzyme. Unique site-specific cleavage reactions are not reproducible and multi-site cleavage reactions followed by ligation lead to great difficulties due to the scrambling of the many fragments whose order and orientation one does not want changed. Secondly, the transformation efficiency with large DNA plasmids is very low. Shuttle vectors allow one to overcome these difficulties by facilitating the insertion, often in vitro, of the foreign genetic material into a smaller plasmid, then transferring, usually by in vivo techniques, to the larger plasmid.
A shuttle vector consists of a DNA molecule, usually a plasmid, capable of being introduced into the ultimate recipient bacteria. It also includes a copy of the fragment of the recipient genome into which the foreign genetic material is to be inserted and a DNA segment coding for a selectable trait, which is also inserted into the recipient genome fragment. The selectable trait ("marker") is conveniently inserted by transposon mutagenesis or by restriction enzymes and ligases.
The shuttle vector can be introduced into the ultimate recipient cell, typically a bacterium of the family Rhizobiaceae (which contains the genus Agrobacterium), by a tri-parental mating (Ruvkin & Ausubel, supra), direct transfer of a self-mobilizable vector in a bi-parental mating, direct uptake of exogenous DNA by Agrobacterium cells ("transformation", using the conditions of M. Holsters et al. (1978) Molec. Gen. Genet. 163:181-187), by spheroplast fusion of Agrobacterium with another bacterial cell, by uptake of liposome-encapuslated DNA, or infection with a shuttle vector that is based on a virus that is capable of being packaged in vitro. A tri-parental mating, a technique well known to those skilled in the art of manipulation of large plasmids found in members of the family Rhizobiaceae, involves the mating of a strain containing a mobilizable plasmid, which carries genes for plasmid mobilization and conjugative transfer, with the strain containing the shuttle vector. If the shuttle vector is capable of being mobilized by the plasmid genes, the shuttle vector is transferred to the recipient cell containing the large genome, e.g. the Ti or Ri plasmids of Agrobacterium strains.
After the shuttle vector is introduced into the recipient cell, possible events include a double cross over with one recombinational event on either side of the marker. This event will result in transfer of a DNA segment containing the marker to the recipient genome replacing a homologous segment lacking the insert. To select for cells that have lost the original shuttle vector, the shuttle vector must be incapable of replicating in the ultimate host cell or be incompatible with an independently selectable plasmid pre-existing in the recipient cell. One common means of arranging this is to provide in the third parent another plasmid which is incompatible with the shuttle vector and which carries a different drug resistance marker. Therefore, when one selects for resistance to both drugs, the only surviving cells are those in which the marker on the shuttle vector has recombined with the recipient genome. If the shuttle vector carries an extra marker, one can then screen for and discard cells that contain plasmids resulting from a single cross-over event between the shuttle vector and the recipient plasmid resulting in cointegrates in which the entire shuttle vector is integrated with the recipient plasmid. If the foreign genetic material is inserted into or adjacent to the marker that is selected for, it will also be integrated into the recipient plasmid as a result of the same double recombination. It might also be carried along when inserted into the homologous fragment at a spot not within or adjacent to the marker, but the greater the distance separating the foreign genetic material from the marker, the more likely will be a recombinational event occurring between the foreign genetic material and marker, preventing transfer of the foreign genetic material.
If the shuttle vector is used to introduce a phenotypically dominant trait (e.g. a novel expressible insecticide structural gene, but not an inactivated oncogenic T-DNA gene) one need not rely on a double homologous recombination. The cells resulting from a single cross-over event resulting in cointegrate plasmids can transfer the desired trait into plant cells (A. Caplan et al. (1983) Science 222:815-821). One may even use a variant shuttle vector having a single uninterrupted sequence of T-DNA. However, as the resulting T-DNA will now contain a tandem duplication, one must be vigilant regarding a possible rare deletion of the shuttle vector by a single homologous recombination event occurring between the two homologous sequences in either the Agrobacterium or plant cells.
Shuttle vectors have proved useful in manipulation of Agrobacterium plasmids: see D. J. Garfinkel et al. (1981) Cell 27:143-153, A. J. M. Matzke & M.-D. Chilton (1981) J. Molec. Appl. Genet. 1:39-49, and J. Leemans et al. (1981) J. Molec. Appl. Genet. 1:149-164, who referred to shuttle vectors by the term "intermediate vectors" or "iV".
A recently disclosed variation of the shuttle vector system for inserting changes into large DNA molecules is the "suicide vector". In this system, as described by A. Puhler et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 510,370 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,504, and R. Simon et al. (1983) Biotech. 1:784-791, the shuttle vector is incapable of being maintained within the recipient cell. This property eliminates the need to introduce an incompatible plasmid into the recipient cell in order to exclude the shuttle vector as is commonly done during a triparental mating. All vectors which do not integrate into some already present DNA effectively "commit suicide" by not being replicated. As can be done with traditional types of shuttle vectors, one may distinguish between double and single homologous by screening for an antibiotic resistance gene which is not between the two regions of homology. Use of pBR322-based suicide vector to transfer DNA sequences into a Ti plasmid has been reported by E. Van Haute et al. (1983) EMBO J. 2:411-417, and L. Comai et al. (1982) Plant. Molec. Biol. 1:291-300, and A. Caplan et al., supra. C. H. Shaw et al. (1983) Gene 28:315-330, report use of a suicide vector to introduce a foreign DNA into a Ti plasmid without also introducing a selectable marker by means of selection of a single homologous recombinant followed by selection of a double homologous recombinant.
An alternative to the use of shuttle vectors for introduction of novel DNA sequences into T-DNA by means of homologous recombination involves bacterial transposons. As described in the section Genes on the TIP Plasmids, transposons can "jump" into the T-DNA of a TIP plasmid (e.g. see D. J. Garfinkel et al. (1981) Cell 27:143-153). Should the transposon be modified in vitro by the insertion of the novel sequence, that novel DNA can be transferred into the TIP plasmid's T-DNA by the transposon. The TIP can then transfer the novel DNA/transposon/T-DNA combination to a plant cell when it will be stably integrated.
Overview of Agrobacterium
Included within the gram-negative bacterial family Rhizobiaceae in the genus Agrobacterium are the species A. tumefaciens and A. rhizogenes. These species are respectively the causal agents of crown gall disease and hairy root disease of plants. Crown gall is characterized by the growth of a gall of dedifferentiated tissue. Hairy root is a teratoma characterized by inappropriate induction of roots in infected tissue. In both diseases, the inappropriately growing plant tisssue usually produces one or more amino acid derivatives, known as opines, not normally produced by the plant which are-catabolized by the infecting bacteria. Known opines have been classified into three main families whose type members are octopine, nopaline, and agropine. The cells of inappropriately growing tissues can be grown in culture, and, under appropriate conditions, be regenerated into whole plants that retain certain transformed phenotypes.
Virulent strains of Agrobacterium harbor large plasmids known as Ti (tumor-inducing) plasmids in A. tumefaciens and Ri (root-inducing) plasmids in A. rhizogenes. Curing a strain of these plasmids results in a loss of pathogenicity. The Ti plasmid contains a region, referred to as T-DNA (transferred-DNA), which in tumors is found to be integrated into the genome of the host plant. The T-DNA encodes several transcripts. Mutational studies have shown that some of these are involved in induction of tumorous growth. Mutants in the genes for tml, tmr, and tms, respectively result in large tumors (in tobacco), a propensity to generate roots, and a tendency for shoot induction. The T-DNA also encodes the gene for at least one opine synthase, and the Ti plasmids are often classified by the opine which they caused to be synthesized. Each of the T-DNA genes is under control of a T-DNA promoter. The T-DNA promoters resemble eukaryotic promoters in structure, and they appear to function only in the transformed plant cell. The Ti plasmid also carries genes outside the T-DNA region. These genes are involved in functions which include opine catabolism, oncogenicity, agrocin sensitivity, replication, and autotransfer to bacterial cells. The Ri plasmid is organized in a fashion analogous to the Ti plasmid. The set of genes and DNA sequences responsible for transforming the plant cell are hereinafter collectively referred to as the transformation-inducing principle (TIP). The designation TIP therefore includes, but is not limited to, both Ti and Ri plasmids. The integrated segment of a TIP is termed herein "T-DNA" (transferred DNA), whether derived from a Ti plasmid or an Ri plasmid. Octopine-type T-DNA and Ti plasmids are herein sometimes referred to as oT-DNA and oTi plasmids, respectively.
M.-D. Chilton (June 1983) Sci. Amer. 248(6):50-59, has recently provided an introductory article on the use of Ti plasmids as vectors. Recent general reviews of Agrobacterium-caused disease include those by D. J. Merlo (1982), Adv. Plant Pathol. 1:139-178, L. W. Ream & M. P. Gordon (1982), Science 218:854-859, and M. W. Bevan & M.-D. Chilton (1982), Ann. Rev. Genet. 16:357-384; G. Kahl & J. Schell (1982) Molecular Biology of Plant Tumors, K. A. Barton & M.-D. Chilton (1983) Meth. Enzymol. 101:527-539, and A. Caplan et al. (1983) Science 222:815-821.
Infection of Plant Tissues
Plant cells can be transformed by Agrobacterium in a number of methods known in the art which include but are not limited to co-cultivation of plant cells in culture with Agrobacterium, direct infection of a plant, fusion of plant protoplasts with Agrobacterium spheroplasts, direct transformation by uptake of free T-DNA by plant cell protoplasts, transformation of protoplasts having partly regenerated cell walls with intact bacteria, transformation of protoplasts by liposomes containing T-DNA, use of a virus to carry in the T-DNA, microinjection, and the like. Any method will suffice as long as the gene is stably transmitted through mitosis and meiosis.
The infection of plant tissue by Agrobacterium is a simple technique well known to those skilled in the art (for an example, see D. N. Butcher et al. (1980) in Tissue Culture Methods for Plant Pathologists, eds.: D. S. Ingram & J. P. Helgeson, pp. 203-208). Typically a plant is wounded by any of a number of ways, which include cutting with a razor, puncturing with a needle, or rubbing with abrasive. The wound is then inoculated with a solution containing tumor-inducing bacteria. An alternative to the infection of intact plants is the inoculation of pieces of tissues such as potato tuber disks (D. K. Anand & G. T. Heberlein (1977) Amer. J. Bot. 64:153-158) or segments of tobacco stems (K. A. Barton, et al. (1983) Cell 32:1033-1043). After induction, the tumors can be placed in tissue culture on media lacking phytohormones. Hormone independent growth is typical of transformed plant tissue and is in great contrast to the usual conditions of growth of such tissue in culture (A. C. Braun (1956) Cancer Res. 16:53-56).
Agrobacterium is also capable of infecting isolated cells and cells grown in culture (L. Macrton et al. (1979) Nature 277:129-131) and isolated tobacco mesophyll protoplasts. In the latter technique, after allowing time for partial regeneration of new cell walls, Agrobacterium cells were added to the culture for a time and then killed by the addition of antibiotics. Only those cells exposed to A. tumefaciens cells harboring the Ti plasmid were capable of forming calli when plated on media lacking hormone. Most calli were found to contain an enzymatic activity involved in opine anabolism. Other workers (R. B. Horsch & R. T. Fraley (Jan. 18, 1983) 15th Miami Winter Symposium) have reported transformations by co-cultivation, leading to a high rate (greater than 10%) of calli displaying hormone-independent growth, with 95% of those calli making opines. M. R. Davey et al. (1980) in Ingram & Relgeson, supra, pp. 209-219, describe the infection of older cells that had been regenerated from protoplasts.
Plant protoplasts can be transformed by the direct uptake of TIP plasmids. M. R. Davey et al. (1980) Plant Sci. Lett. 18:307-313, and M. R. Davey et al. (1980) in Ingram & Helgeson, supra, were able to transform Petunia protoplasts with the Ti plasmid in the presence of poly-L-.alpha.-ornithine to a phenotype of opine synthesis and hormone-independent growth in culture. It was later shown (J. Draper et al. (1982) Plant and Cell Physiol. 23:451-458, M. R. Davey et al. (1982) in Plant Tissue Culture 1982, ed: A. Fujiwara, pp. 515-516) that polyethelene glycol-stimulated Ti plasmid uptake and that some T-DNA sequences were integrated into the genome. F. A. Krens et al. (1982) Nature 296:72-74, reported similar results using polyethelene glycol following by a calcium shock, though their data suggests that the integrated T-DNA included flanking Ti plamid sequences.
An alternative method to obtain DNA uptake involves the use of liposomes. The preparation of DNA-containing liposomes is taught by Papahadjopoulos in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,078,052 and 4,235,871. Preparations for the introduction of Ti-DNA via liposomes have been reported (T. Nagata et al. (1982) in Fujiwara, supra, pp. 509-510, and T. Nagata (1981) Mol. Gen. Genet. 184:161-165). An analogous system involves the fusion of plant and bacterial cells after removal of their cell walls. An example of this technique is the transformation of Vinca protoplast by Agrobacterium spheroplasts reported by S. Hasezawa et al. (1981) Mol. Gen. Genet. 182:206 210. Plant protoplasts can take up cell wall delimited Agrobacterium cells (S. Hasezawa et al. (1982) in Fujiwara, supra pp. 517-518).
T-DNA can be transmitted to tissue regenerated from a fusion of two protoplasts, only one of which had been transformed (G. J. Wullems et al. (1980) Theor. Appl. Genet. 56:203-208). As detailed in the section on Regeneration of Plants, T-DNA can pass through meiosis and be transmitted to progeny as a simple Mendelian trait.
Regeneration of Plants
Differentiated plant tissues with normal morphology have been obtained from crown gall tumors. A. C. Braun & H. N. Wood (1976) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 73:496-500, grafted tobacco teratomas onto normal plants and were able to obtain normally appearing shoots which could flower. The shoots retained the ability to make opines and to grow independently of phytohormones when placed in culture. In the plants screened, these tumorous phenotypes were not observed to be transmitted to progeny, apparently being lost during meiosis (R. Turgeon et al. (1976) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 73:3562-3564). Plants which had spontaneouly lost tumorous properties, or which were derived from teratoma seed, were initially shown to have lost all their T-DNA (F.-M. Yang et al. (1980) In Vitro 16:87-92, F. Yang et al. (1980) Molec. Gen. Genet. 177:707-714, M. Lemmers et al. (1980) J. Mol. Biol. 144:353-376). However, later work with plants that had become revertants after hormone treatment (1 mg/1 kinetin) showed that plants which had gone through meiosis, though loosing T-DNA genes responsible for the transformed phenotype, could retain sequences homologous to both ends of T-DNA (F. Yang & R. B. Simpson (1981) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 78:4151-4155). G. J. Wullems et al. (1981) Cell 24:719-724, further demonstrated that genes involved in opine anabolism were capable of passing through meiosis though the plants were male sterile and that seemingly unaltered T-DNA could be inherited in a Mendelian fashion (G. Wullems et al. (1982) in Fujiwara, supra). L. Otten et al. (1981) Molec Gen. tenet. 183:209-213, used Tn7 transposon-generated Ti plasmid mutants in the tms (shoot-inducing) locus to create tumors which proliferated shoots. When these shoots were regenera ted i nto plants, they were found to form self-fertile flowers. The resultant seeds germinated into plants which contained T-DNA and made opines. In further experiments, H. DeGreve et al. (1982) Nature 300:752-755, have found that octopine synthase can be inherited as a single dominant Mendelian gene. However, the T-DNA had sustained extensive deletions of functions other than ocs while undergoing regeneration from callus. Similar experiments with a tmr (root-inducing) mutant showed that full-length T-DNA could be transmitted through meiosis to progeny, that in those progeny nopaline genes could be expressed, though at variable levels, and that cotransformed yeast alcohol dehydrogenase I gene was not expressed (K. A. Barton et al. (1983) Cell 32:1033-1043). Other experiments have shown that nopaline T-DNA is maintained during regeneration and that male sterile flowers pass on the T-DNA in a Mendelian fashion (J. Memelink et al. (1983) Mol. Gen. Cenet. 190:516-522). It now appears that regenerated tissues which lack T-DNA sequences are probably derended from untransformed cells which "contaminate" the tumor (G. Ooms et al. (1982) Cell 30:589-597). Recent work by A. N. Binns (1983) Planta 158:272-279, indicates that tumorogenic genes, in this case tmr, can be "shut off" during regeneration and "turned back on" by placing regenerated tissue in culture.
Roots resulting from transformation from A. rhizogenes have proven relatively easy to regenerate directly into plantlets (M.-D. Chilton et al. (1982) Nature 295:432-434.
Genes on the TIP Plasmids
A number of genes have been identified within the T-DNA of the TIP plasmids. About half a dozen octopine plasmid T-DNA transcripts have been mapped (S. B. Gelvin et al. (1982) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 79:76-80, L. Willmiitzer et al. (1982) EMBO J. 1:139-146) and some functions have been assigned (J. Leemans et al. (1982) EMBO J. 1:147-152). Some of these regions, specifically those encoding tmr and tms, can also be transcribed in prokaryotic cells (G. Schroder et al. (1983) EMBO J. 2:403-409). The four genes of an octopine-type plasmid that have been well defined by transposon mutagenesis include tms, tmr, tml, and ocs (D. J. Carfinkel et al. (1981) Cell 27:143-153). F. Heidekamp et al. (1983) Nucleic Acids Res. 11:6211-6223, have reported the sequence of tmr from pTiAch5, an octopine-type plasmid. Ti plasmids which caztry mutations in these genes respectively incite tumorous calli of Nicotiana tabacum which generate shoots, proliferate roots, and are larger than normal. In other hosts, mutants of these genes can induce different phenotypes (see M. W. Bevan & M.-D. Chilton (1982) Ann. Rev. Genet. 16:357-384). The phenotypes of tms and tmr are correlated with differences in the phytohormone levels present in the tumor. The differences in cytokinin:auxin ratios are similar to those which in culture induce shoot or root formation in untransformed callus tissue (D. E. Akiyoshi et al. (1983) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 80:407-411 and A. Caplan et al. (1983) Science 222:815-821). T-DNA containing a functional gene for either tms or tmr alone, but not functional tml alone, can promote significant tumor growth. Promotion of shoots and roots is respectively stimulated and inhibited by functional tml (L. W. Ream et al. (1983) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 80:1660-1664). Mutations in T-DNA genes do not seem to affect the insertion of T-DNA into the plant genome (Leemans et al. (1982) supra, Ream et al. (1983) supra).
Octopine Ti plasmids encode the ocs gene encodes octopine synthase (lysopine dehydrogenase), which has been sequenced by H. De Greve et al. (1982) J. Mol. Appl. Genet. 1:499-511. It does not contain introns (intervening sequences commonly found in eukaryotic genes which are post-transcriptionally spliced out of the messenger precursor during maturation of the MRNA). It does have sequences that resemble a eukaryotic transcriptional signal ("TATA box") and a polyadenylation site. All of the signals necessary for expression of the ocs gene are found within 295 bp of the ocs transcriptional start site (C. Koncz et al. (1983) EMBO J. 2:1597-1603). P. Dhaese et al. (1983) EMBO J. 2:419-426, reported the sequence of "transcript 7" (open reading frame (ORF) 3 of the present invention), and the utilization of various polyadenylation sites by "transcript 7" and ocs. The presence of the enzyme octopine synthase within a tissue can protect that tissue from the toxic effect of various amino acid analogs (G. A. Dahl & J. Tempe (1983) Theor. Appl. Genet. 66:233-239, G. A. Dahl et al., U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 532,280 now abandoned).
Nopaline Ti plasmids esecid the nopaline synthase gene (nos), which has been sequenced by A. Depicker et al. (1982) J. Mol. Appl. Genet. 1:561-573. As was found with the ocs gene, nos is not interrupted by introns. It has two polyadenylation sites and a potential "TATA box". In contrast to ocs, nos is preceeded by a sequence which may be a transcriptional signal known as a "CAT box". All of the signals necessary for expression of the nos gene are found within 261 bp of the nos transcriptional start site (C. Koncz et al., supra). A gene for agrocinopine synthase and genes equivalent to tms and tmr have been identified on a nopaline-type plasmid (H. Joos et al. (1983) Cell 32:1057-1067), and a number of transcripts have been mapped (L. Willmitzer et al. (1983) Cell 32:1045-1056). J. C. McPhersson et al. (1980) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 77:2666-2670, reported the in vitro translation of T-DNA encoded mRNAs from crown gall tissues.
Transcription from hairy root T-DNA has also been detected (L. Willmitzer et al. (1982) Mol: Gen. Genet. 186:16-22). Functionally, the hairy root syndrome appears to be equivalent of a crown gall tumor incited by a Ti plasmid mutated in tmr (F. F. White & E. W. Nester (1980) J. Bacteriol. 144:710-720.
In eukaryotes, methylation (especially of cytosine residues) of DNA is correlated with transcriptional inactivation; genes that are relatively under methylated are transcribed into mRNA. S. B. Gelvin et al. (1983) Nucleic Acids Res. 11:159-174, has found that the T-DNA in crown gall tumors is always present in at least one unmethylated copy. That the same genome may contain numerous other copies of T-DNA which are methylated suggests that the copies of T-DNA in excess of one may be biologically inert. (See also G. Ooms et al. (1982) Cell 30:589-597.)
The Ti plasmid encodes other genes which are outside of the T-DNA region and are necessary for the infection process. (See M. Holsters et al. (1980) Plasmid 3:212-230 for nopaline plasmids, and H. De Greve et al. (1981) Plasmid 6:235-248, D. J. Garfinkel and E. W. Nester (1980) J. Bacteriol 144:732-743, and G. Ooms (1980) J. Bacteriol 144:82-91 for octopine plasmids). Most important are the onc genes, which when mutated result in Ti plasmids incapable of oncogenicity. (These loci are also known as vir, for virulence.) Several onc genes have been accurately mapped and have been found to be located in regions conserved among various Ti plasmids (H. J. Klee et al. (1983) J. Bacteriol. 153:878-883, V. N. Iyer et al. (1982) Mol. Gen. Genet. 188:418-424). The onc genes function in trans, being capable of causing the transformation of plant cells with T-DNA of a different plasmid type and physically located on another plasmid (J. Hille et al. (1982) Plasmid 7:107 118, H. J. Klee et al. (1982) J. Bacteriol 150:327-331, A. J. de Framond et al. (1983) Biotechnol. 1:262-269). Nopaline Ti DNA has direct repeats of about 25 base pairs immediately adjacent to the left and right borders of the T-DNA which might be involved in either excision from the Ti plasmid or integration into the host genome (N. S. Yadav et al. (1982) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 79:6322-6326), and a homologous sequence has been observed adjacent to an octopine T-DNA border (R. B. Simpson et al. (1982) Cell 29:1005-1014). Opine catabolism is specified by the occ and noc genes, respectively, of octopine- and nopaline-type plasmids. The Ti plasmid also encodes functions necessary for its own reproduction including an origin of replication. Ti plasmid transcripts have been detected in A. tumefaciens cells by S. B. Gelvin et al. (1981) Plasmid 6:17-29, who found that T-DNA regions were weakly transcribed along with non-T-DNA sequences. Ti plasmid-determined characteristics have been reviewed by Merlo, supra (see especially Table II), and Ream & Gordon supra.
TIP Plasmid DNA
Different octopine-type Ti plasmids are nearly 100% homologous to each other when examined by DNA hybridization (T. C. Currier & E. W. Nester (1976) J. Bacteriol. 126:157-165) or restriction enzyme analysis (D. Sciaky et al. (1978) Plasmid 1:238-253). Nopaline-type Ti plasmids have as little as 67% homology to each other (Currier & Nester, supra). A survey revealed that different Ri plasmids are very homologous to each other (P. Costantino et al. (1981) Plasmid 5:170-182). N. H. Drummond & M.-D. Chilton (1978) J. Bacteriol. 136:1178-1183, showed that proportionally small sections of octopine- and nopaline-type Ti plasmids were homologous to each other. These homologies were mapped in detail by G. Engler et al. (1981) J. Mol. Biol. 152:183-208. They found that three of the four homologous regions were subdivided into three (overlapping the T-DNA), four (containing some onc genes), and nine (having onc genes) homologous sequences. The uninterrupted homology contains at least one tra gene (for conjugal transfer of the Ti plasmid to other bacterial cells), and genes involved in replication and incompatibility. This uninterrupted region has homology with a Sym plasmid (involved in symbiotic nitrogen fixation) from a species of Rhizobium, a different genus in the family Rhizobiaceae (R. K. Prakash et al. (1982) Plasmid 7:271-280). The order of the four regions is not conserved, though they are all oriented in the same direction. Part of the T-DNA sequence is very highly conserved between nopaline and octopine plasmids (M.-D. Chilton et al. (1978) Nature 275:147-149, A. Depicker et al. (1978) Nature 275:150-153). Ri plasmids have been shown to have extensive homology among themselves, and to both octopine (F. F. White & E. W. Nester (1980) J. Bacteriol. 144:710-720) and nopaline (G. Risuleo et al. (1982) Plasmid 7:45-51) Ti plasmids, primarily in regions encoding onc genes. Ri T-DNA contains extensive though weak homologies to T-DNA from both types of Ti plasmid (L. Willmitzer et al. (1982).Mol. Gen. Genet. 186:16-22). Plant DNA from uninfected Nicotiana glauca contains sequences, referred to as cT-DNA (cellular T-DNA), that show homology to a portion of the Ri T-DNA (F. F. White et al. (1983) Nature 301:348-350, L. Spano et al. (1982) Plant Molec. Biol. 1:291-300). G. A. Huffman et al. (1981) J. Bacteriol., have mapped the region of cross-hybridization and have shown that Ri plasmid, pRiA4b, is more closely related to a pTiA6 (octopine-type) than pTiT37 (nopaline-type) and that this Ri plasmid appears to carry sequence homologous to tms but not tmr. Their results also suggested that Ri T-DNA may be discontinuous, analogous to the case with octopine T-DNA.
It has been shown that a portion of the Ti (M.-D. Chilton et al. (1977) Cell 11:263-271) or Ri (M.-D. Chilton (1982) Nature 295:432-434, F. F. White et al. (1982) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 79:3193-3197, L. Willmitzer (1982) Mol. Gen. Genet. 186:16-22) plasmid is found in the DNA of tumorous plant cells. The transferred DNA is known as T-DNA. T-DNA is integrated into the host DNA (M. F. Thomashow et al. (1980) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 77:6448 6452, N. S. Yadav et al. (1980) Nature 287:458-461) at multiple sites (D. Ursic et al. (1983) Mol. Gen. Genet. 190:494-503, J. Memelink et al. (1983) Mol. Gen. Genet. 190:516-522) in the nucleus (M. P. Nuti et al. (1980) Plant Sci. Lett. 18:1-6, L. Willmitzer et al. (1980) Nature 287:359-361, M.-D. Chilton et al. (1980) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 77:4060 4064). There are indications that much non-T-DNA Ti plasmid DNA is transferred into the plant cell prior to T-DNA integration (A. Caplan et al. (1983) Science 222:815-821).
M. F. Thomashow et al. (1980) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 77:6448-6452, and M. F. Thomashow et al. (1980) Cell 19:729-739, found the T-DNA from octopine-type Ti plasmids to have been integrated in two separate sections, TL-DNA and TR-DNA, left and right T-DNAs respectively. The copy numbers of TR and TL can vary (D. J. Merlo et al. (1980) Molec. Gen. Genet. 177:637-643). A core of T-DNA is highly homologous to nopaline T-DNA (Chilton et al. (1978) supra, and Depicker et al. (1978) supra), is required for tumor maintenance, is found in TL, is generally present in one copy per cell, and codes for the genes tms, tmr, and tml. On the other hand TR can be totally dispensed with (M. De Beuckeleer et al. (1981) Molec. Gen. Genet. 183:283-288, G. Ooms et al. (1982) Cell 30:589-597), though found in a high-copy number (Merlo et al. (1980) supra). G. Ooms et al. (1982) Plasmid 7:15-29, hypothesized that TR is involved in T-DNA integration, though they find that when TR is deleted from the Ti plasmid, A. tumefaciens does retain some virulence. G. Ooms et al. (1982) Cell 30:589-597, showed that though T-DNA is occasionally deleted after integration in the plant genome, it is generally stable and that tumors containing a mixture of cells that differ in T-DNA organization are the result of multiple transformation events. The ocs is found in TL but can be deleted from the plant genome without loss of phenotypes related to tumorous growth. The left border of integrated TL has been observed to be composed of repeats of T-DNA sequences which are in either direct or inverted orientations (R. B. Simpson et al. (1982) Cell 29:1005-1014). M. Holsters et al. (1983) Mol. Gen. Genet. 190:35-41, have identified the right border of TL. TL's right border has a 25 bp direct repeat of a sequence found at TL's left border and is also homologous with direct repeats found at either end of nopaline T-DNA. TL was found to be integrated in tandem copies separated by a "linker" of about 400 bp originating from both plant and T-DNA sequences.
In contrast to the situation in octopine-type tumors, nopaline T-DNA is integrated- into the host genome in one continuous fragment (M. Lemmers et al. (1980) J. Mol. Biol. 144:353-376, P. Zambryski et al. (1980) Science 209:1385-1391). Direct tandem repeats were observed. T-DNA of plants regenerated from teratomas had minor modifications in the border fragments of the inserted DNA (Lemmers et al., supra). Sequence analysis of the junction between the right and left borders revealed a number of direct repeats and one inverted repeat. The latter spanned the junction (Zambryski et al. (1980) supra). The left junction has been shown to vary by at least 70 base pairs while the right junction varies no more than a single nucleotide (P. Zambryski et al. (1982) J. Mol. Appl. Genet. 1:361-370). Left and right borders in junctions of tandem arrays where separated by spacers which could be over 130 bp. The spacers were of unknown origin and contained some T-DNA sequences. T-DNA was found to be integrated into both repeated and low copy number host sequences. H. Joos et al. (1983) Cell 32:1057-1067, have shown that virulence is not eliminated after deletion of either of the usual nopaline T-DNA borders.
Simpson et al. (1982) sepra, and Zambryski et al. (1980) supra have suggested that direct repeats in the border regions are involved in integration of T-DNA into plant DNA. That T-DNA having borders from two different Ti plasmids are less specifically integrated than are homologous borders supports this suggestion (G. Ooms et al. (1982) Plant Molec. Biol. 1:265-276).
N. S. Yadav et al. (1982) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 79:6322-6326, have found a chi site, which in the bacteriophage .lambda. augments general recombination in the surrounding DNA as far as 10 kilobases away, in a nopaline Ti plasmid just outside the left end of the T-DNA. R. B. Simpson et al. (1982) Cell 29:1005-1014, did not observe a chi sequence in an octopine Ti plasmid in an equivalent position. The significance of the chi in the Ti plasmid is not known.
Manipulations of the TIP Plasmids
As detailed in the section on Shuttle Vectors, technology has been developed for the introduction of altered DNA sequences into desired locations on a TIP plasmid. Transposons can-be easily inserted using this technology (D. J. Garfinkel et al. (1981) Cell 27:143-153). J.-P. Hernalsteen et al. (1980) Nature 287:654-656, have shown that a DNA sequence (here a bacterial transposon) inserted into T-DNA in the Ti plasmid is transferred and integrated into the recipient plant's genome. Though insertion of foreign DNA has been done with a number of genes from different sources, to date foreign genes have not usually been expressed under control of their own promoters. Sources of these genes include rabbit .beta.-globin (C. H. Shaw et al. (19834 Gene 23:315-330), alcohol dehydrogenase (Adh) from yeast (K. A. Barton et al. (1983) Cell 32:1033-1043), AdhI (J. Bennetzen, unpublished) and zein from corn, interferon and globin from mammals, and the mammalian virus SV40 (J. Schell, unpublished). However, when the nopaline synthase gene was inserted into octopine T-DNA and transformed into plant tissue, it was found to be fully functional (C. L. Fink (1982) M. S. thesis, University of Wisconsin-Madison). The gene encoding phaseolin, the storage protein found in seeds of the bean Phaseolus vulgaris L., has been transferred into and expressed in sunflower tumors. This latter work constitutes the first example of a transferred plant gene being expressed under control of its own promoter in foreign plant tissue. Transcription started and stopped at the correct positions, and introns were posttranscriptionally processed properly (N. Murai et al. (1983) Science 222:476-482, and T. C. Hall et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 485,613). M. Holsters et al. (1982) Mol. Gen. Genet. 185:283-289, have shown that a bacterial transposon (Tn7) inserted into T-DNA could be recovered in a fully functional and seemingly unchanged form after integration into a plant genome.
Deletions can be generated in a TIP plasmid by several methods. Shuttle vectors can be used to introduce deletions constructed by standard recombinant DNA techniques (S. N. Cohen & H. W. Boyer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,224). Deletions with one predetermined end can be created by the improper excision of transposons (B. P. Koekman et al. (1979) Plasmid 2:347-357, and G. Ooms et al. (1982) Plasmid 7:15-29). J. Hille & R. Schilperoot (1981) Plasmid 6:151-154, have demonstrated that deletions having both ends at predetermined positions can be generated by use of two transposons. The technique can also be used to construct "recombinant DNA" molecules in vivo.
The nopaline synthase gene has been used for insertion of DNA segments coding for drug resistance that can be used to select for transformed plant cells. In plant cells, a bacterial kanamycin resistance gene from Tn5 is not transcribed under control of its own promoter (J. D. Kemp et al. (1983) in Genetic Engineering: Applications to Agriculture, (Beltsville Sympo Agric. Res. 7), ed.: L. D. Owens, pp. 215-228; and C. L. Fink (1982) supra). M. W. Bevan et al. (1983) Nature 304:184-187 and R. T. Fraley et al. (1983) soc. Nate. Acad. Sci. USA 80:4803-4807, have inserted the kanamycin resistance gene (neomycin phosphotransferase II) from Tw5 behind (i.e. under control of) the nopaline promoter. The construction was used to transform plant cells which in culture displayed resistance to kanamycin and its analogs such as G418. J. Schell et al. (Jan. 18, 1983) 15th Miami Winter Symp.(see also J. L. Marx (1983) Science 219:830), reported a similar construction, in which the methotrexate resistance gene (dihydrofolate reductase) from Tn7 was placed behind the nopaline synthase promoter. Transformed cells were resistant to methotrexate. Similarly, L. Herrera-Estrella et al. (1983) Nature 303:209-213, have obtained expression in plant cells of enzymatic activity for octopine synthase and chloramphenicol acetyltransferase, an enzyme which in bacteria confers resistance to chloramphenicol, by placing the structural genes for these two enzymes under control of nos promoters.
N. Murai et al. (1983) Science 222:476-482, and T. C. Hall et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 485,614, report the fusion of the ocs promoter and the 5'-end of the octopine synthase structural gene to the structural gene for the bean seed protein phaseolin. A fusion protein having the amino terminus of octopine synthase and lacking the amino terminus of phaseolin was produced under control of the T-DNA promoter. The introns, which were contributed by the phaseolin sequences, were posttranscriptionally processed properly.
A. J. de Framond et al. (1983) Biotechnol. 1:262-269, has reported that on the construction a "mini-Ti plasmid". In the nopaline T-DNA there is normally only one site cut by the restriction enzyme KpnI. Aumutant lacking the site was constructed and a KpnI fragment, containing the entire nopaline T-DNA, was isolated. This fragment together with a kanamycin resistance gene was inserted into pRA90, thereby resulting in a plasmid which could be maintained in A. tumefaciens and lacked almost all non-T-DNA Ti sequences. By itself, this plasmid was not able to transform plant cells. However when placed in an A. tumefaciens strain containing an octopine Ti plasmid, tumors were induced which synthesized both octopine and nopaline. The mini-Ti plasmids has also been transferred into plant cells when complemented with a Ti plastid deleted for its own T-DNA. These results indicated that the non-T-DNA functions acted in trans with T-DNA, that the missing nopaline Ti plasmid functions were complemented by the octopine Ti plasmid, and that the nopaline "mini-Ti" was functional in the transformation of plant cells. A similar pair of complementing plasmids, each containing either octopine T-DNA or onc genes, has been constructed by A. Hoekema et al. (1983) Nature 303:179-180.
Chilton et al. (Jan. 18, 1983) 15th Miami Winter Symp., also reported on the construction,of a "micro-Ti" plasmid made by resectioning the mini-Ti with SmaI to delete essentially all of T-DNA but the nopaline synthase gene and the left and right borders. The micro-Ti was inserted into a modified pRK290 plasmid that was missing its SmaI site, and was employed in a manner similar to mini-Ti, with comparable results.